Secrets Revealed
by BlazingTygor
Summary: How will the others cope if they find out that Kimberly is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Revealed

By: Blazing Tygor

Chapter 1

_Where am I? What is going on here? I thought to myself._

_As I look around me I see a barren landscape. Then I see a woman walking toward me. I can't tell who she is, but I get the feeling that I know her from somewhere._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me? What are you trying to tell me? Where are we?" I called out to her._

_But she doesn't answer. She gestures to me as if to get me to come closer. _

_I walk a little closer and see her clearly for the first time. I stopped and call out "Kimberly what are you doing here? Where are we? What's going on?"_

"_Help me. Tommy please help me." She says, in a low voice. I can barely hear her. _

"_What's wrong Kimberly?" I ask. But she doesn't answer. I try to move closer only to feel as if I am running through a really fast and strong river. I slip and start to fly backward crying out to her asking what is wrong over and over._

I jerked upright crying out. And trying to remember the dream I was having. Not to difficult since I had been having the same dream for more than a week now, and I still didn't know what it meant.

"Hey Dad, are you alright?" Chris asked looking into the room from the doorway.

"Yeah I just had that dream again. That's all." I replied, sitting up in bed.

"I figured that. Anything different this time?" He responded walking over to the bed.

"Yeah. I managed to get close enough to see that the woman in the dream is Kimberly." I said.

"Mom? Mom is the woman in the dream?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. She was asking me to help her. But when I asked what was wrong she didn't say anything she just kept asking me to help her." I said thoughtfully.

"What are you doing out of bed this early in the morning anyway? You have school in an hour and a half. Well I guess I better see about breakfast huh?" I said and climbed out of bed still a bit groggy. It's no secret to Chris that I am not a morning person, but sometimes I try to pretend that I am.

"Are you sure Dad? 'Cause I make breakfast if you want, and you can go take a shower to help you wake up." Chris suggested helpfully.

And I thought I did a good job of it. But obviously not as good as I thought. "Go ahead. You're a better cook than I am anyway." I replied. "Then you get ready for school right after. Got it?" I said sternly.

"Yeah I got it." He relied glumly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what are you doing at school today Chris?" I asked later while we ate breakfast.

"I have a test in math. Then we're going to the museum to see the dinosaur exhibit, that reminds me I forgot to ask if you would be willing to chaperone since it is towards the end of school and you have the last two periods free today. So would you please come with? Huh Dad?" He asked.

"Sure, but if I come with then you have to be on your very best behavior acceptable. Wouldn't want you to ruin your reputation with your classmates now would we?" I replied.

"Thanks Dad. Man this gonna be so cool." Chris said.

I'm not entirely sure how I made throughout the day without dwelling on the dream that has plaguing me for the last couple of months, but I managed somehow. I just couldn't get pat the feeling that Kimberly was trying to tell me something important, something that was vital for me to know. Now all I had to do was put it all together and try to figure out what.

"Jason what are you doing?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. All he's told me is that he feels a friend is in danger. I learned long ago not to question his instincts where our friends are concerned, but this was getting a little bizarre. Even for former Power Rangers.

"Trini, I'm not sure how to explain to you guys with sounding crazy. Lets see, you know I've been having these really weird dreams lately." He replied

"Well, yeah but you never let them bother you until last week. What happened to change your mind that weren't just regular dreams but something more important?" I asked in frustration. Me, Zach, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha; have been traveling with him for the last four days and he is just now tell us what's been bothering him so much.

"I think the people in the dreams are Kim and Tommy." He said.

"What!? That's impossible! Kimberly died six months ago. You know that you attended her funeral just like the rest of us did." Rocky exploded.

"I know, but what if the woman that was found wasn't Kim? What if she's laying somewhere unconscious and trying to reach Tommy and I? You guys know as well as I do that the Power Grid linked all of us, and Zordon and Alpha couldn't predict what the link would enable us to do. I just think that we need to talk this out with Tommy and see what he thinks of it." He explained.

"That fieldtrip was awesome Dad. Thanks for goin' with." Chris said on the way home later.

"Your welcome. You know that I always try to go on the fieldtrips when my schedule lets me." I responded.

We were just coming around the last turn in the road leading up to the cabin that we called home when I noticed a strange vehicle in front of the garage. "Stay in the jeep until I say its ok to come out." I told Chris as I climbed out of the jeep.

I walked up to the vehicle and saw that it was a newer model Ford Windstar. As I approached the drivers door opened and a man stepped out. "Jason what on earth are you doing here? You surprised me. When did you get a van? Where's your bike?" I said in surprise at see my old high school friend.

"We need to talk. Where's Chris?" he replied.

"So that's what led me to think that you might need some help." Jason said later as he finished his explanation of why him and the others where here.

"Ok. You're telling me you've been having the same dreams that I have only you couldn't hear anything and only just realized it was me and Kim you were seeing?" I asked incredulously. "You know you could have called to tell me this." I stated.

"And you might have simply tried to dismiss the whole thing. I know you too well Tommy." He replied without rancor.

"So the question that we need to focus on is: What do we do now?" Trini asked joining the conversation for the first time.


End file.
